


Dirty Little Secret

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Booty Calls, Bottom Matt Murdock, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, Identity Porn, Lust, M/M, Mentions of rough sex, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Protective Tony Stark, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort Of, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt tapped his cane against the building, counting the glass sections as he passed before stopping at the one he wanted. Bruce had showed him his 'super secret' entrance into the Tower during one of the times, just in case, and he was smiling as he pressed his hand against it, “I have an appointment with Dr. Bruce Banner, he's expecting me but I am a little early for it.” He shifted back as he pulled off his glasses and waiting until the pane slid open to let him in.Matt settled his glasses on his nose before tapping his cane through the hall while the elevator opened, “Dr. Banner is currently in a meeting but has requested you wait in his private suite if that's alright.”Matt was smiling, “That's fine by me.”
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock
Series: Novocaine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Dirty Little Secret

Matt tapped his cane against the building, counting the glass sections as he passed before stopping at the one he wanted. Bruce had showed him his 'super secret' entrance into the Tower during one of the times, just in case, and he was smiling as he pressed his hand against it, “I have an appointment with Dr. Bruce Banner, he's expecting me but I am a little early for it.” He shifted back as he pulled off his glasses and waiting until the pane slid open to let him in.

Matt settled his glasses on his nose before tapping his cane through the hall while the elevator opened, “Dr. Banner is currently in a meeting but has requested you wait in his private suite if that's alright.”

Matt was smiling, “That's fine by me.” He could still smell Bruce lingering in the hall as he was directed toward the suite. The door swung open easily at his approach, he couldn't help himself, he took a deep inhale and hummed. Bruce, everywhere, lingering, lived in, just Bruce. Matt needed to clear his head, get his mind off how many times he'd stuffed his nose into the pillow Bruce slept on when he stayed over and fucked himself stupid over and over until exhaustion took away his ability to move or his own arousal and musk over whelmed the lingering scent. “Would he mind if I get a drink?”

“There is a bottle of wine on the counter to your right, normal sized glasses should be in the upper right cabinet above it.”

Matt reached out as he found the cabinet, smiling at the normal sized bottle before reaching to swipe over the cabinets, grinning when there was a Bruce sized handle but also a smaller one toward the bottom of it. “He entertain often?”

“Agent Barton stops by regularly to play Gin and to sneak some of Dr. Banner's leftovers when he thinks he doesn't know he's here... Mr. Stark will sit and drink with him on occasion, as well as Captain Rogers.”

Matt was smiling and shaking his head as he put the cork back in the bottle after pouring himself a glass and grabbing it so sip and he started checking around the room, grinning when it led into another, smiling at the scent shift in the room as his cane tapped the bed. He was grinning as he found the side table and set his glass down before reaching out and blinking, “Silk sheets...”

“Dr. Banner had insisted on them some weeks back. He said he just couldn't sleep on cotton anymore. It didn't feel right.”

Matt sat down and hummed as he laid back, oh this was sensory heaven. Silk shifting beneath him, Bruce... everywhere, that heavy primal scent of- Oh, seemed Matt wasn't the only one going at it like a horny rabbit. “How long until his meeting is done?”

“He's attempting to 'wrap it up' and Mr. Stark is attempting to interrogate him.”

Matt snorted as he hummed as he buried his face into one of the pillows, oh if he kept this up he was not going to stay a 'good boy' waiting for Bruce to get back. He sat up and shifted to sit against the headboard while grabbing his glass to help ease his mind away from the constant thoughts of 'Bruce' and 'sex' otherwise if anyone, say the one currently attempting to 'interrogate' him, followed him back to the room might get a good show of him acting a fool. He was grinning as he heard Bruce grumbling as he entered the suite, “I feel like your dirty little secret.”

“I honestly wanted to keep you from all this, it's why we only really met at your place,” Bruce was smiling as he walked over, “So, you found the bed.”

“Oh, I'm good at finding the bed,” Matt grinned as he tipped his glass up, “I would have poured you a drink but I didn't know the layout, and your glasses are much bigger than mine.” Bruce was chuckling as Matt reached up and gave a darker grin as he leaned over him, “Can you bend me over this time? As much as I love riding you I know my bed wouldn't survive you bending me over and giving it to me like we both really want.”

Bruce's hands settled on the bed as Matt kissed him before wrapping his legs around him to keep him from escaping. He was chuckling when Matt held on as he tried to lean away and ended up standing and holding Matt too him, “You know, you and your damn sheets ruined me... Might need to talk to a lawyer about that.”

Matt hummed, “Let's call it even, just bend me over that bed and ride me like the horny bitch that I am.”

“Banner, you are not getting away hiding in your room-”

Matt actually snarled and glared over Bruce's shoulder at the voice, “Fuck off, this is a private space.”

Bruce chuckled as he caught Tony's wide eyed blinking behind him, “You heard him, Stark, Private Space. You're not invited this time.”

Matt was practically hissing as he held onto Bruce and glared before Tony coughed, “Bruce, a word, outside.”

“Not this time, Tony. Like Matt said, fuck off.”

Matt finally did growl as his hand snaked up into Bruce's hair and he kissed at his neck, “He's jealous, I think,” was whispered, making him hum at Bruce's shudder, “He's just not enough to take you, I guess.”

“Bruce, now, please.”

Matt's head tilted at the tone, “He's afraid...”

Bruce finally huffed, “Just, give us a minute.”

Matt huffed and glared like a pissed off child when he was sat down on the bed, curling and glaring as Bruce's steps left the private space. “Dirty little secret...”

Matt's head shot up as he heard the arguing, though Bruce's voice carried much easier though walls, Tony's was low and hissing and he couldn't quite make it out... Whatever it was about, Bruce was somewhere between amused and annoyed in his vocal range before his booming laugh made all sorts of tingles travel up Matt's spine while he stomped back in, “He's fucking off, where were we?”

Matt grinned as he shifted onto all fours, shaking his ass at Bruce and panting at the chuckle and scent, “About here.”

“You forgot a step. We're safe, you can get undressed.”

“Thank God,” Matt nearly yelled as he started tearing off his clothes.

-

Matt always ends up sprawled over Bruce's chest, he just couldn't help it. The amused rumble and head and sex and musk, it all just... This, this truly was sensory heaven. Everything in his brain burned out, that wonderful place where it all just merged to sex and post-orgasm shudders and contentment. He didn't think he found a single other partner that could do that like Bruce. “Your ass is positively red,” Bruce's voice rumbled through him, making his spent cock twitch and his body clench and making him moan at the feeling of Bruce creeping back out of him.

“You smack that, and you're going to pay,” Matt warned as he squirmed back into the very large, warm, wonderful feeling hand rubbing at his sore ass.

“I do believe you were the one that said it felt like you were getting paddled and fucked at the same time when I was giving it to you.”

“Oh yeah, favorite position so far. Can that be our standard position? Because, oh yeah, we need some renegotiation again.”

“You were the one that kept screaming harder, Matt. I was the one trying to be careful.”

Matt felt like he could sleep for years as everything started to settle in, leaving him aching in all the fun ways and leaving him strung out to the point all he wanted to do was sleep. “What, what was your friends whining about though? He did sound worried.”

“Same things I always worry about with you, worrying I'm fucking a glass sex toy and worrying about it breaking one of these times.”

Matt snorted even as he ended up humming, “I am certainly, not made of glass. But, I would happily be your sex toy. Just, gotta call.”

Bruce snickered, “Well, we are each others' sex toy. We were in an agreement. Though, I'll admit, I love the ones that cuddle more than the ones you keep in a drawer.”

“Amen to that,” Matt mumbled, “Cuddle any time.” He tried not to drift off but it was at the point it was getting difficult, “Like your hand prints on me,” he mumbled as he swiped a hand over the bruises already forming at his waist.

Bruce actually flinched, making Matt jerk more toward full wakefulness than post-coitus haze, “Sorry about that, I, didn't mean to squeeze that hard.”

Matt just settled and hummed, “Loved it, plus it got us both off, so, bonus.”

Bruce snorted, “I noticed,” Matt was smiling and nuzzling before he growled when there was a knock on the door. “That better not be who I think it is...”

Matt sighed as he shifted off, grumbling and doing his adorable 'don't go' hand reaching while Bruce chuckled before letting go and heading for the door. “Better have room service at least...”

Bruce chuckled as he grabbed his robe before going to the door, “What?”

“I got proof,” Matt's head still wasn't exactly in the game, but that made him flinch and try to shake it off.

“Tony, just, drop it. He's just a... friend that has an understanding and agreement with me. It's not even a relationship, it's just, mutual friends with benefits thing. I'm pretty sure at some point even you've had those.”

“Just look at this Banner, please?”

Matt was already sex hazed and exhausted and sore but Bruce's annoyed huffs and amused tones were enough to let him start drifting off until his deep booming chuckle seemed to snap him back, “Tony, Matt isn't Daredevil... Matt's blind, and he's a lawyer...”

Matt tensed as he shuffled, pants, where were his pants? Fuck, his radar was all fucked up still. “Bruce, everything okay?”

“Yeah, Matt, it's fine,” was called through the door. “Tony was just telling me something. I'll be in in a minute.”

“I, uh, can't find my clothes, I should, really head back. Um,” well somehow at least his watch was still on his fucking wrist, “I just remembered I gotta meet my business partner. He wanted to celebrate something tonight.”

“Give me a minute,” Bruce's voice dropped as the door shut but Matt was still able to hear, “See? That's not Daredevil. That's a lawyer bumbling around unable to find his clothes, because he's blind. Sorry, Tony, I told you to rely less on facial tracking and remember the odds of doppelgangers or similar features among humans. No, I am not letting you in there until he clears it. You, again, can fuck off with that.” Bruce's stomping headed back in about the time Matt sighed and threw the sock down he'd found. “Matt, you're adorable.”

“My clothes? I, I threw them over here...”

“I picked them up and put them in the bathroom because I always know you want a shower before you get dressed.”

Matt gave a relieved sigh, “Oh thank God, I thought your friend was an ass and snuck in while we were napping...”

“Bathroom is on your 11, might be 10:30. Your cane might have ended up on the floor but it was propped against the nightstand.”

Matt sighed again in relief as his hands wrapped around his cane when he reached, “Thanks Bruce.”

“Don't worry about Tony, he'll... it just takes a minute for him to switch gears, he'll drop whatever bullshit thought train he's on right now.”

“What's he hung up on? Some, Fisk shell bullshit? Already had the Feds try to tag us with that. We helped prove their own corruption and outed all the agents they had working in Hell's Kitchen as Fisk's henchmen,” Matt was smiling so sweetly while Bruce blinked at him.

Bruce shook his head, “Actually, he thinks you're Daredevil. Which, I still don't see it, especially after that. Didn't know about the Fed thing.”

Matt snickered, stumbling when he forgot how wide Bruce's doors were and tried to brace a hand against the opposite frame, “Yeah, sure, I'm Daredevil...”

Bruce chuckled, “Well, you are definitely A man without fear. Maybe just not that one.”


End file.
